


Edge Of Ragnarok

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multiverse, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is standing at the edge, Ragnarok is waiting, the door are open, and the possibilities of what could still be waiting for him should he turn away... tempt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge Of Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for Thor/The Avengers, but this idea is kinda of stuck in my head, so I thought, why not.  
> Read. Enjoy.

It was mostly silent where Loki stood, eyes focused straight ahead, hands out before him, waiting. He was just… waiting… because he wasn’t alone. Someone was with him, behind him, but he didn’t turn to look. He couldn’t turn to face them, because all of his attention was focused very firmly before him.

"Brother!" It was Thor, trying to talk him down from the end of the world.

Loki stood on the precipice, hands hovering before him, holding -- for lack of a better word-- the end of the world in his hands, above his palms. One by one, the doors were opening, the world preparing to shut down. Ragnarok _wanted_ to consume the nine realms, to expand, to unleash, but it needed Loki to do that. It couldn't do anything without Loki giving it that final push, or at least, without Loki not holding it back.

The lines were blurring between the realms, the universes, the realities, the longer he held the world on the edge.

It was an influx of energy too wild in his palms, it was Jormungand waiting to devour the stars and the sun, it was Fenrir ready to break free of the last of his chains and expand its incorporeal body to swallow the world as if he were a black hole. It was all of these things, none of these, any of these things. The doors were open and reality was unsure as to what force it was -- _this time_ \-- that was raging through it.

"Loki, please, don't do this." It was Steve, kind and pleading as he always was, trying to talk Loki away from the end of the world.

The universe didn't want Loki to end it. The doors were open and now it tempted him with the possibilities, or it was confused as to what was real and what was only possible.

Loki didn't even know what he held in his hand anymore.

"But I must," Loki answered. That was as much true as it wasn't. He was here, now, holding the fate of all the nine realms in his hands, and he _hurt_ , and the last time he tried to remedy that, it had ended up so much worse than he could have imagined. This time, if he ended it all, there was no chance of him falling into the hands of Thanos, there was the chance of peace. He wanted that chance, he needed that chance.

And yet, hesitated.

"You really don't do things halfway, Reindeer Games." It was Tony, flippant and joking as he always was during stressful situations, trying to talk Loki away from the end of the world.

"I have never been one for half hearted displays." Which was lie, because as he stood there wavering, wasn't that half hearted in and of itself. Then again, wasn't the world being half hearted with these displays of that-which-could-be? Those who do not, but could have cared for Loki? Those who do not, but might care for Loki, if only he stops. If only he changes. On another's whim. Again.

The reminder of one of his hottest angers riles him into reaching out.

"Loki, come on. Don't do this. Don't run away from me, again." Natasha, in rare display of emotion, was begging him, pleading with him not to let go of the end of the world.

"But isn't it you that runs away from me?" Loki responds, and no matter which of them he speaks to, it is true. It is always true. They always run from Loki. They always hurt Loki. It was always Loki that they blamed, when it wasn't always Loki's fault.

The energy swirled above his palms, reaching out/Jormungand's head bumps against his palm/Fenrir growls in impatience, waiting. Loki does not actually remember what he holds in his hand when it could be anything. When it is, at this moment, everything. Loki doesn't remember how he got here, what happened, to push him to his brink. He remember so many slights, so many hurts, but not the one that brought him here.

The doors are open, so when he looks around, he is at the Bifrost in Asgard/on top of Stark tower/on a barren rock outside the nine realms/in the lair of Doom. He could be anywhere, everywhere, nowhere, and he might as well be, if it was the end.

"I swear, Loki," and he could her the sound of bow strings pulled tight, a quiver in the voice as sure as it's in the bow. "Don't make me shoot you. Don't..." It was Clint, voice shaking with emotion _for_ Loki, instead of against, trying to threaten him not to end the world.

And Loki laughs. He laughs, with the thought that even his hawk, who so holds everything against Loki, wants not to hurt him in some world/universe/moment.

"I'm all for jokes, but isn't this one a little extreme, Loki?" Darcy said nervously, using her humor to deflect the situation, hoping to distract him from the end of the world. The universe must be desperate-- for he has never even met this mortal, for all that they apparently could be-- to try and tempt him so strongly. Though he supposes, the universe, like any other living entity, wants to prolong itself as much as any other. Same as the Ragnarok force that was thrashing in his hand. It wants to live, even if that living brings down all of the world in it's stead.

Ragnarok, like Loki, is a selfish entity.

"What better mischief could their be than this? To do mischief to the world?" Loki answers, though he isn't really listening to himself. He is watching the flickering of that which lies in his hand. Watching the shape of Fenrir trying to expand against the remaining chains that bind it, catching the eye of Jormungand, watching the swirl of chaotic energy.

"Brother, please, are we rent so asunder that this can be your only recourse?" Thor begs.

"Yes."

"There’s always another way, Loki, a better way." Steve tells him.

"There isn't."

"Look, let's just, have a drink and talk this over. There's a bottle with our name on it," Tony said.

Loki just shakes his head. He wants this and he knows that he does. Loki wants to unchain Fenrir. He wants to watch Jormungand devour the sun. He wants to feel himself and the nine realms torn apart by the chaotic force in his hand. He wants the chaos, as he always does. He wants the peace, as he always does. He was made to court Ragnarok and with such a beautiful/wild/all embracing/all consuming lover before him, how can he say no? Who is he to deny the advances of this force?

"Loki!"

Loki watches the force in his hands. It is everything and nothing. He is everywhere, anywhere, nowhere. He reaches out and waits for just a moment as the universe flickers. It is Fenrir, it is Jormungand, the doors are open. Every possibility is in his hands.

He reaches out and he takes the Tesseract into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with the idea that the moment of Ragnarok, as well as the walls that seperate different universes/realities/possibilities, become weak and are interconnected and intwined. (Because when the world is ending, the universe does not likely prioritize protecting causality) 
> 
> My thought was that the open doors are holes between universes and Loki, in the moment of Ragnarok, might be able to see through them or more. I also entertained the idea of writing a story (stories) based on the different possibilities that he saw at Ragnarok, but I'm a little worried about messing it up, so I haven't done it thus far. The story would probably be a "How did we get here" kinda thing.
> 
> Any comments on this, the idea or the possibility of further story, feel free to say. I very much would love comments or idea.  
> And Thank you for taking time to read this little fic of mine.


End file.
